Diez años después
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: "Quería decirle tantas cosas, quería pedirle perdón y quería llorar. Y quería decirle que no lo había olvidado. Y que aun pensaba en él." Diez años no son suficientes para matar un amor verdadero y puro.


Disclaimer: Los personajes principales pertenecen a la asombrosa Rainbow Rowell. _  
_

Hello queridos lectores n.n he hecho una acto de aparición. Escribí esto porque el final del libro me dejo destrozada y quise saber mas. No hay un antes ni un despues, eso se los dejo a ustedes (xD) solo es una escena que se me ocurrio y quise compatirla. Gracias por leer, espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Park**

La reconoció al instante, no porque aún conservara esa maraña en el pelo, ni sus pecas en todos lados, la reconoció porque algo dentro de él se inquieto cuando la vio.

Y no esta de mas mencionar la expresión de sorpresa que ella puso al mirarlo.

Se veía diferente, aun tenia curvas, pero estaban mas definidas ahora, y no lucia tan tímida como antes, se plantaba con una seguridad casi aplastante. Pero detrás de esa mujer casi irreconocible, Park aun podía ver a la Eleanor de dieciséis que se había quedado en su corazón.  
Respiro profundamente, no sabia que decir. Habia soñado tantas veces con ese momento que ahora que lo vivia su mente era todo un caos.

 **Eleanor**

Eleanor pensó en salir corriendo pero no podía. No podía dejar de verlo. Había cambiado mucho, podía jurar que incluso estaba mas alto, aunque seguían siendo casi de la misma altura.

Y estaba guapísimo

Mierda, seguía siendo atractivo, y la edad había acentuado su belleza, pues ahora parecia mucho mas masculino e incluso rudo.

– Hey –dijo Park, con voz queda, con una mano en la cabeza la otra en el bolsillo del pantalón, luciendo de una forma adorable que ella se quedo sin aliento.

– Hola –respondió Eleanor a su vez.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, quería pedirle perdón y quería llorar. Y quería decirle que no lo había olvidado. Y que aún pensaba en él. Que lo ellos tuvieron no había terminado, que nunca terminaría.

Y tal vez lo hubiera hecho, estaba a punto de hacerlo, su ritmo cardiaco se había acelerado por la adrenalina que sentía de solo pensar en hablar por fin, y hubiera confesado todo de no ser porque una joven llego corriendo hacia Park y se colgó de su cuello, plantándole un sonoro beso en la boca.

Algo dentro de Eleanor se rompió, y la escena que estaba presenciando pareció durar horas, aunque no pasaron mas de tres segundos.

 **Park**

Quería desaparecer, no quería existir, en ese momento deseaba no conocer a la pelirroja, queria olvidar la expresión dolida de Elenaor. Hubiera dado todo lo que tenia valor para él con tal de borrar el dolor de su rostro.

– Disculpa, creo que te he confundido –balbuceó ella, antes de que Park pudiera decir o hacer algo, y se alejo lo mas pronto que pudo.

 **Eleanor**

Se sentía destrozada, engañada, ¿Cómo era posible que Park tuviera novia? Ya no quería a Eleanor, era la única explicación, había dejado de quererla desde el momento en que había de dejado de escribirle, tal vez desde mucho antes… y Eleanor no soportaba eso.

 **Park**

Había pasado casi diez años desde la ultima vez que se habían visto, y esos diez años Park había cambiado, había terminado la escuela y siguió trabajando en la tienda, en la cual ascendió poco a poco de puesto hasta convertirse en el dueño. Su vida era casi perfecta.

Casi, porque Eleanor había salido de su vida, porque desde esa postal nunca volvió a saber de ella y finalmente Park se resigno a seguir sin su Eleanor.

Y tenia novia ahora, casi dos años juntos, la relación mas larga desde que tenía dieciséis.

Park había continuado con su vida, lo había dejado pasar, se convenció a si mismo que solo había sido un típico romance de estudiantes, que no había nada mas haya, que cuando fuera mas grande, maduro y experto en el tema, encontraría a la chica indicada.

Y así fue. Pero no como pensó que sería.

Tenia veinticinco años ahora, y todo su ser reconoció a la pelirroja que él había dejado enterrada en lo mas profundo de sus recuerdos. ¿Qué era eso? ¿alguna estúpida señal sobre que el amor lo puede todo?

Y mientras la veía alejarse no pudo evitar maldecirse a si mismo. Debería detenerla y hacer las cosas bien al menos una vez en su vida.

– Lo siento, Mel tengo que…

– ¿Quién era? –pregunto ella, con recelo en los ojos, mirando la cabellera roja que empezaba a perderse de vista.

– Una amiga de la escuela –se apresuro a decir Park. Si claro, amiga–. Dios, no la reconocí –intento sonar despistado y sorprendido–, tiene años que no la veo, discúlpame –se acerco dudoso y le dio un beso rápido. No sintió nada, ninguna revolución en su estomago–. Te veo mas tarde.

Y sin esperar respuesta, corrió hacia la dirección en que Eleanor había huido. Y cuando estuvo seguro de que Melanie no lo escuchaba grito.

– ¡Eleanor! ¡Espera!

La mujer no dio muestras de haber escuchado, pero seguía corriendo. Mierda, vestía tacones ahora ¿Cómo demonios podía correr en tacones? ¿Donde estaba su chica que apenas podia caminar en converse?

Y fue tal vez obra del destino, o simplemente casualidad, pero mientras Eleanor corría para escapar de sus recuerdos, no vio la puerta de cristal que frente a ella se acababa de abrir y choco. El impacto le hizo detenerse y tambalearse, le dolía la nariz y sus ojos lagrimearon por el impacto. Se giro para darle la espalda al hombre que había abierto la puerta y casi choca de nuevo. Pero esta vez no fue una puerta.

Frente a ella estaba aquel asiático estúpido del que llevaba años huyendo.

– ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Park intentando hacer contacto visual con ella.

– ¿Por qué esas aquí? –dijo Eleanor, sin responder a la pregunta –No estas con tu novia –recrimino. Y no tenia derecho, no podía reclamar a Park porque ella nunca volvió a escribirle, era una idiota si creía que Park le daría una explicación después de que ella nunca hizo intento de buscarlo, simplemente dejando las cosas ahí.

Park frunció el cejo, Eleanor evadía su mirada y él trataba de encontrarla a toda costa.

– Quiero… saber como estas –respondió él. Y todos los sentimientos que tenia guardados y que experimento hace tantos años hicieron presencia, sintió un nudo en la garganta, se sintió miserable y solo. Hace una hora estaba la mar de contento. Ahora se sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón–. Nunca escribiste.

– Tu dejaste de hacerlo –musito Eleanor, mirándolo por fin.

Park sintió como si le hubiera dado una bofetada. Y tal vez hubiera preferido eso.

Eleanor sentía que no podía hablar a causa del nudo en la garganta. Estaba segura de que si decia otra cosa se pondria a llorar.

– Creí que ya no me querías –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Una leve sonrisa cruzo la cara de Eleanor, fue casi imperceptible, pero Park la vio. La reconoció. Conocía a la joven como nadie, incluso mejor de lo que ella se conocía a si misma.

– No he dejado de quererte –le hizo saber Park. Como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Como si fuera la cosa mas simple. Como si quererla fuera parte de el.

Eleanor sintió que revivía. No había dejado de quererla. Podían continuar con su historia ¿No es así? Podían retomarla donde la habían dejado. Todas esas cursilerías de películas bobas e historias románticas existían. Ella llevaba años negándolo, pero ahora no podía negarlo mas.

Diez años despues y el le decía que no había dejado de quererla.

Ella tampoco había dejado de quererlo.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo. Y Park la abrazo de vuelta. Eleanor hundio su cara en el cuello de Park, y Park hundio su rostro en la melena roja. No hubo necesidad de palabras, no había nada que decir. Aun se querían. Se querían mas que antes, si es que es posible, y eso era todo lo importante.


End file.
